


Слишком настоящий

by neks6737



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я просто однажды проснулся, сидя в кресле, том самом, которое стоит возле камина. Ты спал за письменным столом, и я тогда уже знал, что ты гораздо более настоящий, чем я.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком настоящий

Тонкие листы режут пальцы, оставляя полосы кровоточащих царапин, но Чанмин продолжает собирать их, пачкая кромки темным и аккуратно складывая на край стола. Ненастоящее пламя электрического камина кидает изменчивые блики на репродукцию рекламного плаката с Мэй Уэст, а его приглушенный свет стыдливо оставляет дальний угол комнаты в тени. Чанмин не хочет смотреть в ту сторону, но все чаще ловит себя на том, что стоит, не шевелясь, пытаясь уловить хоть иллюзию движения и вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Чанмин совершенно точно не знает, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как хозяин квартиры забылся неспокойным сном – даже отсюда он видит подрагивающие ресницы и искривленные губы. Час, а может быть и два.

Поздние сумерки давно перешли в глубокую ночь, как всегда неожиданно опускаясь на зимний город и превращая его забеленные улицы в сине-серые призрачные лабиринты. Чанмин возвращается к своему медитативному занятию и насмешливо фыркает, мельком пробегая внимательным взглядом по неровным строчкам – антикварный красный ремингтон обладает своим неповторимым почерком. Он помнит. Он помнит каждую букву, хотя читает впервые. Все эти события его жизни проявляются в памяти постепенно, стоит ему проснуться после недолгого вынужденного забытья. Как линии фотографии – сначала размытые, они получают все большую четкость, обрастая звуком, цветом, вкусом, запахом и смутными воспоминаниями о прикосновениях. Сегодня это воспоминания о первой любви – счастливой, недолгой, наполненной запахами абрикоса и душными вечерами. Чанмин еще не знает, почему - недолгой, потому что Ючон не дописал, оборвав историю на середине листа, так что он откладывает последний лист с искренним сожалением. Ему кажется, что в груди дыра – она пульсирует, отдает болью в сердце и приглушенным шумом в ушах. Пальцы невольно подрагивают, пытаясь прикоснуться, заткнуть дыру, не дать воспоминаниям уйти – хотя он и знает, что все уже написанное останется с ним, что даже Ючон не сможет отобрать то, что уже дал, но иррациональный страх, что сквозь эту дыру все просочится подобно песку – медленно, но неумолимо, все-таки не уходит. Чанмин бросает последний взгляд на письменный стол, делает тише пламя и уходит на кухню – ему предстоит очередная бесконечная ночь в компании кресла и пары литров горького кофе.

[IMG]http://s018.radikal.ru/i528/1404/67/bb09a8cbcb38.png[/IMG] 

\- Ты обязан быть старше.

Чанмин пожимает плечами и отпивает крохотный глоток, стараясь не обжечься.

\- Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, - Ючон откидывает в сторону легкий плед и встает, потирая шею. Чанмин смотрит с неприкрытым любопытством, как он ежится от холода и потирает босой пятой щиколотку, и когда Ючон замечает этот интерес, то подходит к шкафу и закапывается в его внутренности в поисках носков. 

\- Я похож на безумца? – Ючон смотрит пытливо и со смутной надеждой, и Чанмин пытается понять, что именно он хочет услышать. Два варианта ответа – из тех, что наиболее очевидны, Чанмин отбрасывает почти сразу и предпочитает молчать. - Я не делал тебя немым.

\- Я могу говорить, - Чанмин впервые слышит свой голос «здесь» и «сейчас», поэтому невольно пугается. Он говорит хрипло, а звуки дерут горло, словно острые кошачьи когти. - Я могу говорить, но я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

\- Солги мне.

Чанмину сложно и страшно, потому что Ючон слишком… просто слишком. Он хочет его успокоить, действительно хочет, и даже отрывает рот, чтобы сказать это, но не может издать ни одного звука. В отчаянии он подходит к окну, открывая его настежь, и впускает в комнату холодный воздух. Дышать становится легче, мороз прочищает голову и прогоняет панику.

\- Все мы безумны, а ты – не в большей степени, чем твой сосед по лестничной площадке, - даже не оборачиваясь, Чанмин чувствует недоверие. – Он заходил утром, ты еще спал.

Спустя какое-то время напряженной тишины он слышит хлопок входной двери.

Пока Ючон ищет доказательства здравого рассудка, Чанмин рассматривает свое отражение в оконном стекле. Оно кажется ему до отвращения чужим – неправильные уши, слишком большой рот, незнакомый разрез глаз. Оттягивая веки, закусывая нижнюю губу и пальцами нажимая на щеки, он пытается смоделировать другое лицо – то, которое вызовет у него хоть какую-то искру узнавания. Но все тщетно – даже понимая, что это и в самом деле он, Чанмин не видит там себя. Тогда он дышит на стекло, широко раскрыв рот, и наблюдает, как оно медленно запотевает, скрывая незнакомца.

Ючон возвращается через полчаса и, не задерживаясь, идет сразу на кухню. Чанмин не оборачивается, но слышит, как открывается дверца стенного шкафа, а через несколько минут он, вздохнув, идет туда же, на запах свежесваренного кофе.

\- Давно ты?

\- Две недели, - Чанмин садится напротив и делает неопределенный жест рукой. – Чуть больше. Я не считал, если честно.

\- На что это похоже?

\- Я просто однажды проснулся, сидя в кресле, том самом, которое стоит возле камина. Ты спал за письменным столом, и я тогда уже знал, что ты гораздо более настоящий, чем я.

\- Ты так легко об этом говоришь, - Ючон с силой трет большими пальцами виски, прикрывая глаза.

\- А ты слишком легко ко всему относишься. И сразу понял, кто я.

Ючон смеется, но Чанмину этот смех кажется измученным. Он хочет прикоснуться, успокоить, связать с реальностью – той самой реальностью, в которой он, Чанмин, может существовать одновременно со своим создателем, но боится. Когда Ючон замолкает и начинает внимательно рассматривать его, Чанмин наклоняет голову, пытаясь уйти от этого взгляда – он слишком тяжелый, слишком материальный, он проходится по коже, снимая ее слой за слоем. Ему становится странно от мысли, что Ючон может видеть внутри – буквы, комки бумаги, перепутанные многоточия и пометки на полях летящим почерком.

Когда Ючон протягивает ему руку, Чанмин сначала смотрит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а потом нерешительно дотрагивается до его ладони подрагивающими пальцами, ведет мизинцем по линии жизни и царапает ногтем заусеницу. Это намного больше, чем он хотел, чем он надеялся. Ючон слишком настоящий для него, и Чанмину становится почти больно от того, что он не может ничего дать взамен. 

\- Когда я допишу книгу, - Ючон говорит медленно, старательно контролируя интонации, - ты уйдешь?

\- Я не знаю, со мной такое впервые. Может, я стану слишком живым для страниц. А может, ты меня отпустишь из своих мыслей, и тогда у меня не будет повода приходить.

\- Сделай мне пару сандвичей, мне нужно закончить книгу.

Чанмин провожает его взглядом. Потом закрывает за ним кухонную дверь и еле слышно всхлипывает, с силой вдыхая воздух. 

\- Ты не поступишь так со мной, - слова царапаются изнутри, но удержать их внутри еще сложнее, чем сказать Ючону все, что Чанмин решил для себя еще много дней назад, впервые открывая глаза. – Ты не посмеешь, я не позволю.

 

\- В следующей книге ты просто обязан описать собаку своей мечты! - Чанмин воодушевленно размахивает руками, пинает ногой пустую банку, а потом тянет Ючона в сторону автомата с кофе.

Ючон фыркает в ответ, пряча улыбку в складках пушистого шарфа:

\- Я подозреваю, что это будет собака твоей, - он выделяет последнее слово и улыбается в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Чанмина, - мечты.

Эта зима намного лучше предыдущей, она ассоциируется у Чанмина не с горьким кофе и белыми листами, торчащими из старой печатной машинки, а с крепкими объятиями, теплыми носками и вкусом глинтвейна, разделенным на двоих. 

И ему уже не страшно.


End file.
